


gravity

by wheesus



Series: A Little Something [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: a/n: nayeon and jisoo are classmates and close friends..and that's how jisoo actually knows about jennie's existence.and yes, twice's nayeon ^^





	

jennie stifles back a chuckle when the older girl trips and falls. she’s not trying to make fun of her, if truth be told, she finds everything the older girl does endearing, even if it is embarrassing herself during dinner in front of the entire school.

 

the girl picks herself up, her smile never fading as she laughs at her own clumsiness. she does her significant gesture by cupping her head with her hands. jennis has noticed the older’s habit and found herself wanting to pinch her cheeks every time she does so, but who is jennie to do that? jisoo doesn’t even know that jennie exists.

 

jisoo’s grin is wide, her gums slightly peek from behind her lips when she talks to her friends, especially that foreigner who jennie doesn’t really appreciate, lalisa. she doesn’t have anything against the blondie from thailand, but the affection the latter receives from jennie’s favorite senior makes her blood boil and her fists clench.

 

jennie’s smile disappears when the blonde approaches jisoo and wraps her arm around her waist. she figures out that lisa, who is younger than both jisoo and herself, is probably comforting the former, and jennie hates how much she wishes to be the one by her side, the arm to pick her up when she falls, the hand she holds during walks between class, and the person she shares her snacks with.

 

the university junior envies the attention lisa gets from her senior, she loathes the itching under her skin, driving her mad, over someone who doesn’t even know that she exists.

 

she turns around to leave the cafeteria deciding that she is not hungry enough to sit and watch jisoo and lisa being all lovey-dovey.

 

a sigh of frustration leaves her lips, and she kicks an innocent stone before sitting down on the green grass of the garden surrounding the academy’s dining area. she considers texting her best friend who’s on leave for a few days, but she ends up plugging in her earbuds and laying down. the evening breeze washes over her and the beats of her recently favorite song, cave me in, flow into her soul like clouds on water.

 

a shy smile interrupts her sky gazing, and startles her. jennie sits up, blinks twice, taking off her earphones and looks at the girl now sitting next to her.

 

“hi,” she tries to break the heavy silence that has fallen onto the place. she was nervous and her racing heartbeats flooded blood to her face, shading her cheeks with a tinge of red.

 

“i’m jisoo,” the older girl says, “i hope that i’m not being a creep but i couldn’t help but to notice that you didn’t go in for dinner and you need food so you don’t get sick,” she speaks fast, extends her hands and reveals a wrapped sandwich, and an apple, “nayeon has mentioned before that you tend to skip meals, and she’s not here to keep you fed so i will take over till she comes back.”

jisoo finishes with a smile, she takes jennie’s hands and gives her the humble meal. “allow me to at least do that.” she adds.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: nayeon and jisoo are classmates and close friends..and that's how jisoo actually knows about jennie's existence.  
> and yes, twice's nayeon ^^


End file.
